The present invention relates generally to packages and, more particularly, to a compartmentalized tray for food or other objects.
Food packages are known which are hermetically sealed and contain various food items in compartments which are visible or partially visible to the consumer. However, when such packages are to be shipped through the ordinary channels of commerce from the original manufacturer to the grocery store shelf, the package must provide, in addition to its sealing and carrying functions: a way to attach one or more labels providing information to the consumer, a way to stand upright on one edge, and a way to preserve the structural integrity of the package during shipping and handling.
It is important that the product be able to stand upright on edge to provide "shelf presence" for the product, while presenting the labeling information to the consumer. In order to improve the shelf presence of a product, it is desirable to maximize the surface area of the product confronting potential purchasers.
Heretofore, in a container of the present type, these additional functions have been provided by an outer closure, container, or carton such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. D-305,204 and D-305,205, or a rigid back panel as claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,701.
While desirable from a sales and marketing standpoint, the use of an outer carton or back panel considerably increases the cost of the overall package. Moreover, the additional packaging material is oftentimes negatively perceived by the consumer as costly and wasteful excess.
Consumers also demand that such packages contain beverages as well as food products. Beverages, however, typically require more volume than the food products which they are to be packaged with. For example, prepackaged snacks or light meals may contain a beverage carton as well as crackers and cheese. The associated bulk of the beverage compartment highlights the shortcomings of present compartmentalized food containers. Present food containers do not address the material cost increase or loss of shipping space associated with such food containers having an oversized beverage compartment with respect to the remaining food compartments. To enclose such a tray with an outer container or carton creates unnecessary waste. Thus, there exists a need for a combined food and beverage container minimizing materials, yet having structural stability when stacked, and spatial efficiency when shipped.